Heihei
Heihei is a supporting character of the 2016 Disney animated feature film Moana. He is a rooster that unintentionally joins Moana and Maui on their journey across the ocean. He was voiced by Alan Tudyk. In the original plot, he was one of the two tritagonists, alongside Pua. Later, Heihei became a supporting character and Pua a minor character. Background Heihei is one dumb rooster—the village idiot, in fact. When the clueless chicken accidentally stows away on Moana’s canoe, he lands a front-row seat for her epic journey. Heihei has been on the island of Motunui at the very least since Moana was a toddler. He roams around the village aimlessly, often getting himself into unknowing trouble, only to be saved by the villagers. He seems to be viewed more as a member of the community rather than a pet, though some villagers believe his stupidity makes him a worthy choice for dinner. Moana, by the time of her teenage years, believes there's more to Heihei than meets the eye – deep, deep down at the very least. At some point, Heihei comes across a cavern of boats that were once sailed by Moana's ancestors. He boards one, which Moana takes on her mission to find Maui and return the heart of Te Fiti to its rightful place. She finds Heihei the following morning, who panics and falls off the boat. Moana saves him and safely secures him to prevent more accidents. However, the two are later caught in a storm that sends them to Maui's island. Maui steals Moana's boat and Heihei alongside it as a "boat snack". As the two sail off, Maui feeds Heihei to fatten him up, but Moana arrives and confronts Maui. She orders him to assist her and pulls out the heart of Te Fiti just when a band of pirates arrives to steal it. The Kakamora attack their boat, but Heihei swallows the heart, making himself the target of the coconut monsters. Heihei is kidnapped, and Moana rushes to save him. They make it back to the boat, and once they do, Heihei spits out the heart. Once Maui eventually agrees to help return the heart, the trio venture out into the sea to accomplish their mission. Along the way, Heihei does little to help, only falling into the water a few times, much to the frustration of the ocean. Maui also continues to feed Heihei (who he nicknamed "Drumstick") during the voyage, apparently still wanting to eat him. When the team faces Te Kā, Heihei remains in the boat's storage. When Moana checks on him following the disastrous battle, he is dazed and injured. The result of the battle prompts Maui to leave Moana and Heihei to face Te Kā alone. Using her confidence granted to her by her grandmother and ancestors, Moana sails to Te Fiti and explains her plan of defeating Te Kā to Heihei, though she acknowledges that she's practically talking to herself, being that he's a chicken. When Te Kā attacks, the heart is nearly lost as it rolls to the sea, but Heihei saves it and brings it back to Moana. Soon the boat is destroyed, and Heihei is lost at sea. After the island of Te Fiti is revived, however, the ocean brings both Maui and a dazed Heihei to shore. With the mission complete, Maui bids farewell to Moana and Heihei, while the latter two return to Motunui. As they disembark, Heihei mindlessly walks back towards the sea, only for the ocean to turn the confused rooster to the proper direction. Heihei is last seen standing atop Pua's head as Moana and her family voyage across the sea. Other appearances An emoticon version of Heihei appeared in the As Told by Emoji retelling of Moana. In this version, however, he does not join Moana's journey. In Ralph Breaks the Internet, Heihei appears in Oh My Disney pecking at the catering table alongside Grumpy, Tinker Bell, Peter Pan's Shadow. Trivia * Heihei is the complete opposite of some other animal companions such as Maximus and Sven from Tangled''and ''Frozen, respectively; While Maximus and Sven are portrayed as unusually clever for their respective species with near-human intelligence, Heihei is incredibly stupid, even by chicken standarts. * He is voiced by Alan Tudyk, who also voiced King Candy in Wreck-It-Ralph. ** The villager that suggests eating Heihei is also voiced by Alan Tudyk. ** In addition to Tudyk's voice, several actual chicken sound effects were used for Heihei as well. Category:Characters Category:Moana characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Birds Category:Chickens Category:Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Silent characters Category:Disney characters